


let it snow

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Multi, Snow, Snowed In, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Parker wants to play outside in the snow.





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for TVU challenge #1315: A storm is coming  
> Prompt: weather

It’s freezing cold in the mountain cabin. The wind is howling. Snow is falling. Parker stands at the window with a big smile on her face.  
“What are you so happy about?” Eliot asks. He sounds grumpy, but she knows better.  
“It’s beautiful” Parker says, gesturing to the wintery scene outside the window.  
“It’s a freaking blizzard Parker.” Eliot says.  
“I know, isn’t it awesome?” Parker takes Eliot’s hand in hers and he moves closer so she can rest her head on his shoulder. Eliot lets himself smile. He loves seeing Parker happy, even if what makes her happy often seems strange to him.

“I wanna make a snowman,” she says after a while.  
“You can’t go building a snowman in the middle of a blizzard” Hardison chimes in. He’s sitting on the sofa with his laptop.  
“Why not?” Parker asks.  
“Why not? Because it’s a blizzard, girl” Hardison says.

“It’s too dangerous. The winds are too high - you go out there, you’re just asking for frostbite” Eliot explains. Parker looks disappointed. The smile on Eliot’s face disappears.

“I bet we can find something else fun to do.” Hardison puts down his laptop and joins them by the window. He holds Parker’s other hand and looks out at the snow.  
“There’ll be plenty of snow to play in tomorrow” Eliot says. 

The three of them watch the snow for a while before heading to the bedroom. In the morning Hardison and Eliot help Parker build a family of snow people. Afterwards, the three of them have a snowball fight before heading inside to warm up.


End file.
